powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
A Brand New Beginning transcript
Announcer: "Today, premiering on Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers Next Generations, the former Power Rangers have given their powers to their 4 sons and 2 daughters," Tommy: "Kayla Trini Oliver, you were given a middle name which was named after the late former Yellow Ranger, Trini Cranston," Katherine: "and she was 1 of the bravest Yellow Rangers we all knew and loved." Announcer: "and Seltiac and Beta are about to send them on their 1st mission quest." Beta 9: "Danger alert, danger alert, Veronika and Damien have escaped from imprisonment!" Seltiac: "I know, Beta, and they're attacking the entire universe." Announcer: "Can the Power Rangers defeat Veronika Skinner and Damien Shade? find out on Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers Next Generations, next." Prologue: The New Opening Intro [Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers Theme Tune In Background] Veronika: "Finally," Damien: "right after 3 days we're finally free at last," Veronika: "now we can conquer the entire universe." Beta 9: "My oh my oh my, Veronika and Damien have escaped from imprisonment, what should I do, Seltiac?" Seltiac: "Teleport 6 young teens with martial arts karate skills." Beta 9: "You got it." Go, go Power Rangers Eli Brown as Toby Robert Scott go, go Power Rangers Amber Romero as Kayla Trini Oliver go, go Power Rangers Jackson Pace as Sherman Richard Cranston Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers Sivan Alyra Rose as Nina Daisy Taylor Continues In Background go, go Power Rangers Mark Lee as Ethan Artie Park go, go Power Rangers Skylan Brooks as Ricky George Taylor Go, go Power Rangers Jim Cummings as Seltiac (voice) the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers and Robert Capron and Felix Ryan as George Bulkmeier and Spike Skullovitch Scene 1: The space dumpster 2 astronauts are walking around on the moon base and they open the dumpster. Oma: "Man, this is gonna be a super party blast." Alder: "You can say that again, Oma." 5 of Veronika and Damien's henchman go right over to open the dumpster. Kaiser: "Wake up, Your Evilnesses," Chrom: "you're finally free at last." Veronika and Damien: Yawning Dreven: "Whoa, big time for the morning breath." Alder: "So, Your Evilnesses," Oma: "what's our plan for today?" Veronika: "Well, our henchman," Damien: "it's time to attack," Veronika: "the city town of Angel Grove." The evil powers go right to the city town of Angel Grove. The Youth Center Gym and Juice Bar Male Voice on Radio: "It's a super thrilling Saturday afternoon in Angel Grove, and a super big hello goes out to Ernie Jr. and the young kids and Teens at the Youth Center Gym and Juice Bar, so keep those smoothies and fruit juices flowing, Ernie Jr." Toby and Sherman are both practicing their martial arts karate moves and so are Ethan, Ricky, Kayla and Nina. Toby: "Nice recovery, Sherman." Sherman: "Thanks a bunch for showing me those moves, Toby." Toby: "No problem, Sherman." Kayla's doing a martial arts karate move of her own and Nina watches her in surprise. Nina: "That was super thrilling, Kayla." Kayla: "Thanks a bunch." Jason: "Wow, you guys are doing good out there," Kimberly: "you all inherited all of our martial arts karate moves and super powers and weapons." Bulk and Skull show up with their wives: Amanda and Rebecca and their sons: George and Spike. Bulk: "Look, boys," Amanda: "we got visitors." Skull: "Long time no see," Rebecca: "we meet again." Nina: "Uh oh, guess who just arrived?" Kayla: "George and Spike." George: "Hey, girls," Spike: "how 'bout that double date we spoke about." George: "Yeah? what about it?" Spike: Uncontrollably Skull: "Well, Bulk, Spike's got my laughing gene alright." Bulk: "He sure does, Skull." Nina: "Sorry, you guys." George: "What's the matter with you 2? we're not good enough for both of you?" Kayla: "Just leave us alone, you guys." George: "Oh yeah? then make us." Spike: "Yeah right, make us." Ethan: "Hey, you guys heard what Kayla and Nina just said." George: "Oh look," Spike: "the super thrilling dancer wants to be a martial arts karate fighter." Kayla: "It's alright, Ethan," Nina: "we can handle these 2." George: "Oh really? let's show them some martial arts karate moves, Spike." George and Spike begin doing their martial arts karate moves. George: "Hiyah, hiyah!" Spike: "Hiyah!" And Teens Laughing In Excitement Ricky: "You guys should join Toby's martial arts karate class." The Super Villains' lair Veronika: "Alder," Damien: "begin making our goblin patrollers." Alder: "Yes, Your Evilnesses, I'll lead them right down and make the universe yours." Back at the Youth Center Gym and Juice Bar Kayla: "Mom? Dad? what if I really am the Pink or Yellow Ranger?" Tommy: "Kayla Trini Oliver, you were given a middle name which was named after the late former Yellow Ranger, Trini Cranston," Katherine: "and she was 1 of the bravest Yellow Rangers we all knew and loved." Kayla: "Thanks a bunch for telling me that." Tommy: "You're welcome." Ernie Jr. shows up with a tray containing a strawberry banana smoothie and a veggie burger on it. Ernie Jr.: "Hey, you guys." Nina: "Hey, Ernie Jr.." Ernie Jr.: "Who ordered the strawberry banana smoothie and veggie burger? you know I been running this place ever since my father passed away from brain cancer complications." Rumbling Sounds Ernie Jr.: "Uh oh, it's an earthquake, everybody stay calm." George: "Let's get outta here!" Thud! Ernie Jr.: "Sorry 'bout that, George." Screaming In Fear Ethan: "Aw man," Kayla: "something's telling me that this is no ordinary earthquake." The Power Chamber Beta 9: "Danger alert, danger alert, Veronika and Damien have escaped from imprisonment!" Seltiac: "I know, Beta, and they're attacking the entire universe." Beta 9: "My oh my oh my, what'll we do?" Seltiac: "Teleport 6 young teens with martial arts karate skills." Beta 9: "Oh well, easy come, easy goes." Beta 9 teleports Toby, Sherman, Ethan, Ricky, Kayla and Nina to the Power Chamber. Toby: "Hey, what's happening?" Sherman: "This is just too crazy." Kayla: "Hold it, this isn't exactly the shopping mall, is it?" Seltiac: "Welcome, young teens, I'm Seltiac, another interdimensional being caught in a power tube," Beta 9: "and I'm Beta 9, but you can call me Beta if you want." Seltiac: "The city town of Angel Grove's under attack and I brought you all here to save it." Ethan: "Oh yeah, right." Seltiac: "Look behind you, on the viewing globe, all of your doubts will be answered in the moving images you see, this is Veronika Skinner and Damien Shade, they're all bent on controlling the entire universe, with their henchman and Goblin Patrollers, they plan to conquer the entire city town, every single 1 of you will be given extraordinary powers drawn from powerful sacred critters." Nina: "Forest critters?" Seltiac: "Behold, the key to your true powers." The 6 Ranger Teens obtain their Power Morphers. Ricky: "Whoa," Ethan: "what are these?" Seltiac: "These are your Power Morphers, when you're in terrible danger, raise them up to the blue skies by calling the names of your sacred critters, and you'll all morph into a crime fighting team known as the new generation of Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers." Sherman: "Morph?" Seltiac: "Metamorphis, that means to transform, as Power Rangers, you'll all have access to a universe of true power and will command a team of crime fighting machines called the Sacred Animal Zords." Kayla: "Sacred Animal Zords?" Ethan: "I don't get it." Seltiac: "Toby, brave and powerful, just like your father, you must command the Red Ninja Ape Zord, Ethan, you're clever and fearless, you must command the Black Ninja Frog Zord, Sherman, wise and patient, you must command the powerful Blue Ninja Wolf Zord, Kayla, graceful and beautiful, the Pink Ninja Crane Zord will be yours, Ricky, brave and intelligent, you must command the White Ninja Falcon Zord and Nina, agile and fearless, the Yellow Ninja Bear Zord will be right under your command, observe the Viewing Monitor, just as the 6 of you work together as always, so do your Zords, when you need help, you need only to turn to the true power of the Sacred Animal Zords which will come together as always to form the Ninja Falcon Megazord." Toby: "Power Morphers?" Sherman: "Megazord?" Seltiac: "That's exactly right." Kayla: "This is just too crazy for me." Nina: "I tell you what, it's been real, but I gotta go right now." Ricky: "Yeah right," Ethan: "see you later." Sherman: "You coming with all of us, Toby?" Toby: "What did you guys just say?" Ricky: "Come on, man, let's go." Ethan: "Yeah right." Seltiac: "Very well then, may the true power protect all of you as always." Beta 9 teleports the 6 Ranger Teens to the mountain side. Beta 9: "Well now, that didn't go too well, did it? my oh my oh my." The mountain side Kayla: "Wow, just wow," Nina: "he could've just sent us back to the city town." Back in the super villains' lair Veronika: "Seltiac," Damien: "I'm quite surprised," Veronika: "young teens?" Damien: "so they think they can stop us, don't they?" Veronika: "Alder," Damien: "hurry up with those Goblin Patrollers." Alder: "Yes, Your Evilnesses, I'm holding the final 1s now." Damien: "Those goblins will make moon dust outta those young teens," Veronika: "and the true beauty of it is if they don't, we can always make more of them, now in the Monster-Matic they go." Whistle Sound Damien: "Now, our goblins," Veronika: "prepare to get those young teens." Veronika and Damien: Evilly Back on the mountain side again Toby: "You guys, we shouldn't've left the city town," Sherman: "I mean, he chose all of us to save the univerese," Ricky: "I say we do it." Kayla: "Do you really think we can?" Nina: "Hey, you guys," Ethan: "you don't even know what you're speakin' about, but we were speaking to a big purple floatin' head." Toby: "Seltiac said these Power Morphers will give us true power, let's do it." The 1st morph sequence begins..... Ricky: "White Ninja Falcon!" Ethan: "Black Ninja Frog!" Kayla: "Pink Ninja Crane!" Sherman: "Blue Ninja Wolf!" Nina: "Yellow Ninja Bear!" Toby: "Red Ninja Ape!" The 6 Ranger Teens are now the 6 Power Rangers. All 6 Power Rangers: "Power Rangers to the rescue!" Cut back to Seltiac and Beta 9 in the Power Chamber...... Beta 9: "Seltiac, they did it, they made the metamorphis." Seltiac: "Good, Beta, teleport them to Downtown Angel Grove, Veronika and Damien just sent down Kaiser." Beta 6 teleports the 6 Power Rangers to the Downtown Angel Grove. Kayla/Pink Ranger: "Hey," Nina/Yellow Ranger: "where are we going?" Toby/Red Ranger: "We're teleporting again," Sherman/Blue Ranger: "we're gonna save the universe." Male singers: Go, go Power Rangers Ethan/Black Ranger: "Alright," Sherman/Blue Ranger: "let's do it!" All 6 Power Rangers: "Hiyah!" go, go Power Rangers Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers The 6 Power Rangers begin fighting against the Goblin Patrollers and Veronika and Damien are ticked off by it. Veronika: "Alder," Damien: "those Goblins are getting beaten up by a bunch of young teens," Veronika: "they're crazy and pathetic!" Alder: "How 'bout making Kaiser super big with your wand of evilness." Veronika: "Oh we always gotta do everything around here ourselves," Damien: "Glielph, we'll deal with you later on, " Veronika: "Magic wand of evilness," Damien: "make our Kaiser grow super big." Veronika and Damien's evil magic wand causes Kaiser to grow super big. Kaiser: "Whoa, now that's more like it." Toby/Red Ranger: "Look at him," Sherman/Blue Ranger: "that dude's gigantic!" Kayla/Pink Ranger: "Back off, you big ugly creep," Nina/Yellow Ranger: "get outta our universe," Toby/Red Ranger: "'cause we're the Power Rangers," Ethan/Black Ranger: "and we're not backin' down, hiyah!" Sherman/Blue Ranger: "Hiyah!" Kayla/Pink Ranger: "Pink Crane Thunder Whip!" Nina/Yellow Ranger: "Yellow Bear Blade Heater!" The Pink and Yellow Rangers shoot their weapons at Kaiser, but they back away. Toby/Red Ranger: "This isn't working." Ethan/Black Ranger: "We need the Sacred Animal Zords right away." All 6 Power Rangers: "Sacred Animal Zords, let's take that evil giant monster down!" Toby/Red Ranger gets right into the Red Ninja Ape Zord, Sherman/Blue Ranger gets right into the Blue Ninja Wolf Zord, Ethan/Black Ranger gets right into the Black Ninja Frog Zord, Kayla/Pink Ranger gets right into the Pink Ninja Crane Zord, Nina/Yellow Ranger gets right into the Yellow Ninja Bear Zord and Ricky/White Ranger gets right into the White Ninja Falcon Zord as well. Sherman/Blue Ranger: "We can't let him get away with it," Toby/Red Ranger: "We must activate Ninja Falcon Megazord mode right now." All 6 Power Rangers: "Ninja Falcon Megazord, now's the time!" The Red Ninja Ape Zord transforms into the Ninja Rescue Megazord's right arm and hand, the Blue Ninja Wolf Zord transforms into the Ninja Rescue Megazord's left arm and hand, the Black Ninja Frog Zord transforms into the Ninja Rescue Megazord's legs and feet, the Yellow Ninja Bear Zord transforms into the Ninja Rescue Megazord's torso and the Pink Ninja Crane Zord transforms into the Ninja Rescue Megazord's head and face. Ricky/White Ranger: "Falcon Zord locked on." The Ninja Falcon Megazord's now complete. Toby/Red Ranger: "Alright, Kaiser, it's time for us to finish this!" Kaiser: "Oh I think we're about to." The 6 Power Rangers who are inside the Ninja Falcon Megazord continue fighting off Kaiser 'til he's brought down to his normal size. Kaiser: "This isn't the end, Power Rangers, mark my words!" Toby/Red Ranger: "Alright, we defeated him!" Sherman/Blue Ranger: "He's finally outta here for good!" Cut back to the super villains again..... Veronika: "Oh I can't believe they fell for that," Damien: "you failed us, Kaiser." Kaiser: "Hey, look on the other side, at least nobody's confronting us again." Veronika: "Not right now, Kaiser, I got a super big headache!" Back in the Power Chamber Toby: "It was super thrilling," Sherman: "I couldn't believe what we did out there." Seltiac (off screen): "Congratulations on a job well done," Seltiac: now that you're all Power Rangers, you need to follow the 3 basic rules or lose the protection of the true power: 1st of all, you must never use your true powers for a personal gain, 2nd of all, you must never escalate a battle fight unless of course Veronika and Damien force you to, and 3rd of all, keep your true identities a secret, nobody would know that you're all Power Rangers." Ricky: "I agree with you, Seltiac," Ethan: "Yeah right, so do I." Toby: "Are you all prepared for this?" Nina: "We sure are." All 6 Ranger Teens: "Power Rangers to the rescue!" End Production Credits Directed by James Barr Produced by Jonathan Brough Category:Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers Next Generations season 1 episode scripts